This research project deals with the study of hormonal and drug effects on fat and protein synthesis in hepatocytes and adipocytes from normal, genetically obese Zucker rats and genetically diabetic mice. Studies will be conducted with isolated cells and in whole animal experiments. The specific aims include: (a) to determine whether 5-tetradecyloxy-2-furoic acid inhibits lipogenesis in isolated adipocytes; (b) to prepare hepatocytes which have fatty acid synthesis sensitive to insulin; (c) to determine the mechanisms responsibile for inhibition of hepatic lipogenesis by various carboxylic acids; (d) to determine the role insulin and glucagon play in the increased lipogenesis and protein synthesis of the fatty Zucker rat; (e) to determine why hepatic glycogen is retained during starvation in fat Zucker rats and whether diabetic mice also retain glycogen; (f) to determine the effect of starvation, obesity and diabetes on rate of protein synthesis and (g) to determine whether there are any direct correlations between rates of protein and fat synthesis in normal, diabetic and obese rats.